


It Is So Ordered

by Gleennui



Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, M/M, Marriage Equality, Obergefell v. Hodges, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Held: The Fourteenth Amendment requires a State to license a marriage<br/>between two people of the same sex and to recognize a marriage<br/>between two people of the same sex when their marriage was lawfully<br/>licensed and performed out-of-State.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is So Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckurt Trope Bingo Square: Woke up married

**June 26, 2015**

 

The sun’s already bright through the blinds by the time Puck wakes up on Friday morning, and he blinks at it, trying to figure out why it’s right in his eyes at 8am. Finn’s clearly still asleep, judging by the snoring right up against Puck’s neck. Puck grins sleepily at that and runs his thumb over the back of Finn’s hand where it’s curled around Puck’s middle. Something’s nagging at the back of his brain, and that plus the weird way the sun’s coming through the window is enough to make Puck grab for his phone in confusion. 

“Fuck!” Puck yell-whispers. Finn makes a “mmph” noise behind Puck but otherwise doesn’t move. Puck had set his alarm for 8 **PM** instead of AM, and they had somehow slept until 11. “Fuck fuck dammit!” 

Puck rolls over and kisses Finn softly. “Time to get up,” he murmurs, rubbing Finn’s arm. “Today’s the day.” 

“Hmm?” Finn cracks one eye open and squints at Puck with it. “Wha’s the day?” 

Puck chuckles and kisses him again. “Yeah, I think we both needed that sleep. Marriage ruling, babe.” 

“Oh...OH!” Finn props himself up and rubs his eyes. “When is it? Do we have time for breakfast first?” 

“Only you would be hungry today,” Puck says, grinning. “No I, uh...actually we slept through it, I think. It’s an hour past the time decisions starting coming down, so I assume, anyway. I was waiting for you so we could check.” 

“Shit…” Finn doesn’t look angry or anything, just suddenly really nervous, like everything’s sinking in at once, and Puck grabs his hand, because he feels the exact same way. 

“Grab your laptop?” 

Finn nods and leans over the side of the bed to grab his computer. Puck sits up and arranges the bedspread so Finn can open the laptop between them. “Facebook or a news site?”

“Depends. You want to hear about it from our friends or right from the source?” 

Finn frowns, scrunching his mouth to the side. “Probably the source. I love our friends, but I don’t want to share this with Tina or someone.” 

“Yeah, good idea.” Puck types the Scotus Blog url into the browser and looks at Finn before he presses “enter.” “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Finn says quietly, smiling. He picks up Puck’s left hand and kisses his wedding band. “And then Ohio can’t pretend these aren’t real.” 

“Exactly.” Puck squeezes Finn’s hand. He navigates to the website and scrolls down, his heart pounding and nothing really looking like words until he gets to “Obergefell.” “ _The judgment of the Court of Appeals for the Sixth Circuit is reversed._ Oh fuck. That’s it. Marriage equality is the law of the land.”

“Puck…” Finn sounds like he’s about to cry, and Puck swallows around the lump in his throat. “Puck oh my god Puck.” 

“I know. Finn.” Puck realizes he’s still squeezing Finn’s hand, so he lets go of it and grabs for Finn instead, wrapping his arms around Finn’s shoulders and holding on tight. “This is it. It’s for real.” 

Finn pulls Puck even tighter against him, and Puck can feel Finn’s face wet against his neck. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Puck murmurs into Finn’s ear. “And now everyone has to acknowledge it for real. No more disclaimers.” Finn nods, and Puck can feel him smiling when he kisses Puck’s collar bone. “And you know what that means?”

Finn pulls back and looks at Puck curiously, his head tilted to the side. “Besides the obvious?” 

“We get,” Puck grins, “to have a second wedding night.” 

“Oh hey, yeah we do!” Finn waggles his eyebrows. “You have something in mind already?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Puck starts, pulling Finn to lie down with him. “I was thinking dinner.” He kisses the side of Finn’s neck. “And drinks.” He kisses Finn’s chest, bowing his head. “Am I leaving anything out?” 

“Nope. Nope, nothing at all.” Finn runs his fingers through Puck’s hair. 

“No?” Puck chuckles and kisses Finn’s chest again, making a little circle with the tip of his tongue. “I didn’t forget how we’re going to come back here and I’m going to take our clothes off, lay you down on this bed, and slowly slide inside you for the first time as real legal-everywhere married people?” 

“Oh yeah, maybe you forgot that,” Finn squirms. “Puck, that’s mean!”

“What’s mean?” Puck chuckles “You love when I fuck you. Nice and slow? Make it last? We only get one do-over wedding night.” 

“It’s mean because you’re not going to do it _right now_!” Finn’s whining a little, and Puck leans up to kiss him on the mouth, sliding his fingers into Finn’s hair. 

“It’s going to feel _so good_ though,” Puck says when he pulls back. “I’m going to be inside you, filling you up so nice, and we’re going to be doing it as a _legally recognized_ married couple.” 

Finn grins, and he’s not whining at all anymore. “It’s going to be awesome. You think we should sent out new wedding invitations?”

“‘We’re having a wedding night without the wedding but you can’t come’?”

“No one gets to come but us,” Finn says triumphantly, barely keeping a straight face. 

“Fuck no.” Puck settles against Finn, resting his head on Finn’s chest. 

“No, we’re definitely doing that,” Finn says a little too innocently, and Puck muffles his laughter against Finn’s chest. 

“Yeah we are.” Puck holds up his left hand. “It’s so weird, you know? We’ve had these for almost a year, and it felt awesome every time I looked at them, but now they just feel...I don’t know… _complete_.”

“I know what you mean.” Finn holds his hand up next to Puck’s, and then links their fingers, resting their joined hands on Finn’s hip. “Like this is how it was supposed to be when we got married and now it’s finally here.” 

“Think about it,” Puck says. “There are a whole bunch of other people in Columbus _right now_ talking about getting married in their own city! I bet some of them have lived here all their lives.” 

“This is just the best day, Puck. The _best day_.”

Puck lifts his head to kiss Finn under his jaw. “Yeah it is. Hey,” Puck frowns, as something occurs to him. “How come no one’s texted us yet to congratulate us?” 

“Oh, hmm,” Finn drums his fingers against the back of Puck’s hand. “Maybe they figured we’d be doing our own celebrating?”

Puck grins. “Well we wouldn’t want to make fools out of them, would we.” He rolls over on top of Finn, straddling Finn’s hips. “You want to practice a little for our wedding night?” 

The grin Finn gives him is equal parts wicked and sappy, and Puck loves it. 

“I do.”


End file.
